Call me when you're sober
by Catzy Karatina
Summary: Songfic about Beast Boy using Raven when he gets into arguments with Terra, but Raven has a little surprise for him. Song by Evanescence


Songfic to Evanescence's Call me when you're sober. Check out the song cuz it's awesome. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or song, just this plot.

It had been another nasty fight, and now she was walking away, broken and torn, yet again. He simply couldn't deal with it, not having a drink in each hand, and she could deal with his drunken stupor no longer. He had Terra when he was sober and she was sick of being last resort.. At first, she could deal with the fact that he only wanted her when he was drunk because she loved his attention. She could deal with being his fall-back when he and Terra were fighting. Now, she could no longer deal with being his fail-safe from that blonde whore. He never came to her when he was sober, then he had Terra, he didn't love her, she was just someone who he could cry on. Someone he could fall back on to get attention from. It was sick. She was sick. She refused to be his fall-back girl when he was drunk. It was time to choose who he wanted once and for all.

Don't cry to me.   
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
You want me, come find me.  
Make up your mind.  
She should've known long ago, the first time. That night was magic to her. That night, he had come to her room, crying his eyes out that Terra was mad and looking for a shoulder to cry on. Before long, he was carressing her shoulders, kissing them lightly and all too soon it had begun.  
It should've never happend, they were never meant to be, yet, she allowed it. Even then, it was clear that it would only bring heartache and sorrow. Yet, she could not turn him down.

Should I have let you fall,  
Lose it all,  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can?t keep believing,  
We?re only deceiving ourselves,  
And I?m sick of the lies,  
And you?re too late.

Now, it was her turn to cry and where was he? Beast Boy was with that slut, Terra. They'd made up again, and she'd been left alone. She was all alone now, running the streets of Jump City, running from her troubles. Raven, the goth titan, was even crying. her emotions blew things up everywhere around. The pain inside hurt like hell.

Don't cry to me.   
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
You want me, come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Everyone knew before long, everyone in titans tower was talking behind her back, how little Raven was Beast Boy's whore when Terra got mad. It wasn't true, but she couldn't say anything without admitting it, and Beast Boy was the one spreading the rumours. The whole town knew, but no more. Tonight was the end, no more of Beast Boy's crap. He was going to lose this time and Ager made sure as Raven caught the sight of a green figure in the distance. "Raven! Terra's mad at me again, I don't know what I did, please help me!" He yelled in his best act of sorrow. It wasn't goign to work though. She turned up the sound on the song she was listening to and yelled at him. "NO MORE!"

Couldn't take the blame,  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded,  
You can't play the victim this time.  
And you're too late.

He was stunned as she poured her soul that it would happen no more and he'd have to choose between her and Terra. It was time. She stood tall as she waited for his answer. It didn't matter either way, she had a little secret he didn't know about.

So, don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
You love me, come find me.  
Make up your mind.

He sighed softly, rain drops falling on his face. He stared at her in fear as he said it. "I'm sorry Rae, but I want Terra." He whispered. She smirked at him.

You never call me when you?re sober,  
You only want it 'cause it's over - it's over.

"Are you okay Rae?" He asked, looking at her simirk. She grinned at him. "Just fine, I never needed you anyway." She whispered and turned on her heel. A little motorcycle was just pulling up.

How could I have burned paradise.  
How could I, you were never mine?

She got on the back of the motorcycle and cuddled close to the guy driving. She shot a smirk at Beast Boy and all the titans who had now shown up. Red X waved as he drove off, with Raven hugging him tightly.

So, don't cry to me.  
If you loved me, you would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me, just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

Now that they were alone, Red X ripped off his mask, revealing himself to be the goth boy who appeared every now and then. His lips fell on hers and they kissed passionately. X grinned at her. "You were always too good for him." He whispered, kissing her lips lightly. Raven smiled. "Yes, I'm only good enough for you, I love you." She whispered. "I love you too, and you'll always be my first choice." He replied. They kissed with a passion Beast Boy and Terra would never know...

-The End-

Well, think of it as you will, this is my second fic so constructive criticism is more than welcome, I know this sounds choppy, I'm not used to writing songfics. Well, it's late, so I'm outtie.

Catzy Karatina


End file.
